


Night shift

by kaplanisms



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, The other is left up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaplanisms/pseuds/kaplanisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non powered AU where Billy Kaplan works as a part time stripper/prositute. After Tommy messes up and Kate saves his ass leaving Billy to have to take on other roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend, she knows who T could be. Up to the reader who T could be.

Billy had only been working in this bar for about a month but he knew what the night shift there meant. Though, who didn't. The lighting changed, the curtain got pulled back to reveal a stage and some poles. Gone from casual bar to sleazy strip club, as it could be best described. Did he object to working behind the bar, at times. Would he complain, no. He was a student and the place paid well, well enough to still manage to afford to keep up with his favourite comic series and his friend Kate had to pull some strings to get them to keep his brother on staff after some incidents, it was the least he could do

Still, there was one perk, half the time, it was guys up on that stage so he could catch a quick look now and then and make working behind the bar somewhat more enjoyable. That was until one dropped out and it was either, get paid extra and take his place when it was busy or get fired. No real choice. Although, he had noticed that there was one person who always seemed to be looking for him, refusing others until he was available. The guy was nice looking, older than him Billy would have said, always tipped him when at the bar, often more than he needed to. Of course he would be there when Billy had to work the 'night shift' and there he was. Despite being nervous on a level comparable to his first time doing this part of the job, Billy went ahead and came over to him when he was beckoned.

"The usual or..." Billy says, getting up close to the blond, with amazing arms and abs you could see through his shirt, he quickly had to hide those thoughts but sometimes it made the job easier. Straddling the other’s leg he continued, “…something else.”

Seeing the other then down the remnants of his drink, Billy almost flinched when he felt the other’s hand touch his side, downside of this part of the job, he was pretty much just in his pants. Letting the hand settle, he found it was actually quite soft and gentle in the way it pulled Billy into the other so that he could hear the whisper of “something else.” Billy almost gulped hearing that, he had to offer but he didn’t think the other would take up his offer. Feigning confidence, Billy pulled himself off the other and proceeded to take him by the hand to the back room, where fake walls split into a small number of booths for those that wanted _something else_. It was in one of those where Billy sat the other down on one of the chez lounges provided and once again, got up close to the other, placing his arms around the other’s neck and whispering, “What would you like?”

“Do to me what you would like.” The other said and Billy took that as the cue to start. Giving the other a slow lap dance, trying to be sensual about it, he soon wanted to give up until he felt those large yet soft hands running over his body as he moved, moving down, getting rather close to the pants, the only thing he currently had on. Feeling the elastic stretch as a hand tried to enter the pants, Billy soon had hold of the hand and brought it back up then kissed it chastely. Though the hand was soon taken back and Billy saw it undoing buttons and _shit, this guy’s hot_ Billy thinks, looking over the other in the booth light, a lot more well lit than the bar outside. Soon the shirt was undone and open and the things Billy wanted to do those abs now that he could see them for real and touch them. The blond didn’t stop there, soon the belt was removed and Billy was tugged forward, his hands soon set to work on removing the other’s trousers, letting the drop as the other kicked them off.

“Pants, if we can?” The blond asked in a gruff tone and Billy nodded, pulling them down to reveal the other’s cock. The other’s cock which was now in Billy’s hand as he took long slow strokes, teasing it and feeling it become rock hard before letting his own pants be removed as the other tried again revealing his own, his own which came nowhere close to the size and girth on show from the blond, it was like he was a god, a god that wanted to hammer him right there and then. Both naked, Billy stood and sat the other down again, sitting himself on the other’s hips, rubbing their erections together slowly but surely, causing him to moan slightly as the contact just felt good, no, it felt amazing and right.

Leaning forward and sending the other backwards for him to lie down, Billy felt his head being pulled down so their lips could engage in a deep passionate kiss. Sense had left Billy and he let himself be guided down to the other, giving attention to the nipples and abs he found on his way down before placing the head of the other’s penis in his mouth and tasting the warm and sticky precum leaking from the other. Slowly steadying himself, he began to take the other’s length into his mouth until he could take no more and gagged, having to come back up for air, meeting the other’s eyes with his as he did so, Billy could see he was restless and soon was reaching for a condom and lube hidden away in a small drawer. He soon popped the cap on the bottle and began to slick up his own hole before feeling his hands being taken out of the way and the other’s thick yet slick fingers replacing them, one, two and a stretch before a third was added causing Billy to gasp out before moaning as the other teased him gently, pumping in and out, fucking him with his fingers.

The mild relief when that stopped was soon forgotten about when Billy was turned to face the other, the other who still hadn’t said his name. He watched quietly as the blond took the condom out of it wrapping and placed it onto his member, slicking it with lube he signaled for Billy to come closer and he was soon put on his back, facing the other whose blond hair was covering his face, though piercing blue eyes still shone through. Blue eyes that wanted this, that wanted Billy. Then he felt it, the other pushing in, pushing his cock into Billy’s hole, rocking back and forth almost teasing him then he began to thrust hard, reducing Billy to moans and whimpers as he rode out the fucking, reaching for his cock he began to masturbate as it was going on, he wasn’t going to last and he didn’t. With one final thrust from the other, Billy came not helped by feeling the other finish inside the condom inside him still.

The rest was somewhat of a daze. Clothes were back on, even his, rule of the club, once and only once per night if it happens. The other was still there though, paying the bills as he always did, over tipping as he always did, leaving a card, not something he always did. Still, Billy left booth with him as they tidied up in case it got used again that night. Slipping the card into his back pocket and going back behind the bar after watching the other leave, so he did just come there for Billy, he would have been creeped out but now he felt strangely flattered. It wasn’t until the the end of his shift that Billy checked the card, a business he’d never heard of with a number and a note on the back. The note reading: “A date next time? If so ring me, I think I’ve fallen for you. T.”


End file.
